Talk:Teacher's Pet/@comment-1942361-20100711093142/@comment-72.184.255.14-20110924115614
Wikia Skip to Content Skip to Wiki Navigation Skip to Site Navigation Wikia Navigation * Wikia * Start a wiki * o Entertainment + + What's on TV # Secret Life # ThunderCats # Entourage # Warehouse 13 # More... + Movies # Final Destination 5 # Planet of the Apes # Conan # Spy Kids 4D # More... + What's Trending # Grimm # The Secret Circle # Deadliest Warrior # Avatar # More... + CW Shows # Gossip Girl # Supernatural # The Vampire Diaries # 90210 # More... o Gaming + + What's Hot # Latest gaming news # Modern Warfare 3 # Dead Island # TES V: Skyrim # More... + Console Games # God of War # Gears of War # Space Marine # Skyward Sword # More... + PC Games # Dragon Nest # Diablo III # Tropico IV # F.3.A.R. # More... + Staff Picks # League of Legends # RAGE # Resident Evil # Dark Souls # More... o Lifestyle + + Food & Drink # Food Truck # Bacon Wiki # Healthy Recipes # Japanese Recipes # More... + DIY # Easy Crafts # Scrapbooking # Plastic Cameras # Camerapedia # Vintage Patterns + Travel # Las Vegas # Rest Stops # Roman Churches # India # More... + Featured # 2012 Olympics # Chocolate # Tattoos # Baseball # More... * Connect * Log in * Sign up Fairly Odd Parents Wiki Fairly Odd Parents Wiki Navigation * FOP o Live action FOP o Cast & crew * Characters o Timmy Turner o Poof o Cosmo o Wanda o Mr. Turner o Vicky the Babysitter o Tootie o Mr. Crocker o Jorgen Von Strangle o Trixie Tang o Foop o More ⇉ * Episodes o Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts o Season 1 o Season 2 o Season 3 o Season 4 o Season 5 o Season 6 o Season 7 o Season 8 o More ⇉ o List of Transcripts * Locations o Dimmsdale o Fairy World o Yugopotamia o Anti-Fairy World o Pixie World o More ⇉ * Merchandise o Video Games o Books & Comics o DVDs o More ⇉ * Community o About o Fanon Wiki o FOP Movie Wiki o Forums o Policy o Administrators o Requests for user rights o Userboxes o VOTING o Featured Articles o Song of the Month # 24 Sep 2011 11:56:09 (UTC) Random Page Wiki Activity Watchlist Recent changes * 3 Comments * Teacher's Pet Edit * History Episode IconSeven.png IconTimmy.png IconCrocker.png IconPoof.png IconWanda.png IconCosmo.png IconJuandissimo.png General Trivia Appearances Images Quotes Teacher's Pet Season 7, Episode 23 Titlecard-Teachers Pet.jpg Prod. Code: 112B Premiered: (2010-04-08)April 8, 2010 Wish: Wished into guinea pig Credits Written by: Ray DeLaurentis Will Schifrin Storyboard by: Dave Thomas Directed by: Ken Bruce Art Direction: George Goodchild Music Direction: Guy Moon Episode chronology ← Previous Episode Playdate of Doom Next Episode → Manic Mom-Day Teacher's Pet is the twenty-third episode of Season 7 PlotEdit Tired of A.J. being a suck-up to Mr. Crocker and getting good grades for it, Timmy Turner wishes that he was the teacher's pet, and Poof turns him into Mr. Crocker's guinea pig. Worse, Mr. Crocker is going to use guinea pig Timmy for his experiment: a genetic hybrid of different animals creating the ultimate Fairy-catching monster! SynopsisEdit Tootie in BoM.png This synopsis needs improvement. Spoiler warning: Plot or ending details follow. Timmy as a guinea pig Lord BeckettAdded by Lord Beckett After Timmy fails yet another quiz, Crocker tells him to be more like A.J., the teacher's pet and throws his gravity-defining pencils to his drawer (the pencil are Cosmo and Wanda). A.J. clones an apple for Crocker and creates a time machine with paper clips and yarn. Crocker lets him have holiday for the rest of the year and leaves. Timmy wishes to be the teacher's pet, and Poof (the eraser) turns him into a guinea pig. Crocker, thinking it was a gift from A.J., takes him to the Crocker Cave, where he reveals his plan, mixing the DNA of an armadillo, a dog, a Persian cat , a squirrel,and a bee to become an extreme fairy catcher. Poof tells his parents what happened, and when they are leaving to the Crokcer Cave, Cosmo activated the time machine, which takes them back to when Cosmo was activating the time machine, over and over. He tries his experiment on Timmy and when it works he turns Timmy back to guinea pig form, turns himself into the bee-armadillo-Persian-squirrel-dog and leaves. Crocker as a fairy catcher animal Lord BeckettAdded by Lord Beckett They finally get to the Crocker Cave, and turn Timmy back to normal, he tells them Crockers plan, and Wanda tells him the nearest fairy is Juandissimo Magnifico at Remy Buxaplenty's mansion. Crocker catches Juandissimo, stuffs him in his cheeks, and leaves. Timmy tells them to split up, and Cosmo says he will go with Wanda, Timmy and Poof. Another montage is seen where Crocker captures lots of fairies, stuffing them into his cheeks. When they realize he is heading to his lab, they try to stop him, but armadillos are immune to magic, so they think of a distraction. As Crocker was part dog, Cosmo turns into a fire hydrant. Wanda, Timmy and Poof get to the cave and creates another machine out of the original one. When Crocker arrives, Timmy puts him the helmet and changes him back to normal. All the fairies and animal fight Crocker and he faints. all the fairies go to their godchildren, and Timmy wonders where to put the animals. Cosmo brings them to Timmy's house, where the Turners were watching Animal Channel, and Dad thinks its 3D/HD. Spoilers end here. External linksEdit * "Teacher's Pet" at TV.com Ep. Guide Previous Episode /// Teacher's Pet \\\ Next Episode << Season 6 ★ Season 7 ★ Season 8 >> #01 Anti-Poof #14 One Man Banned #27 Poltergeeks #02 Squirrely Puffs #15 Frenemy Mine #28 Old Man And The C- #03 Add-a-Dad #16 Chicken Poofs #29 Balance of Flour #04 Micecapades #17 Stupid Cupid #30 Food Fight #05 Formula For Disaster #18 Double-Oh Schnozmo! #31 Please Don't Feed The Turners #06 Bad Heir Day #19 Planet Poof #32 Take and Fake #07 Freaks & Greeks #20 The Boss Of Me #33 Cosmo Rules #08 Fly Boy #21 He Poofs He Scores #34 Lights Out #09 Temporary Fairy #22 Playdate of Doom #35 Dad Overboard #10 Crocker Shocker #23 Teacher's Pet #36 Farm Pit #11 Super Zero #24 Manic Mom-Day #37 Crock Talk #12 Dadbra-Cadabra #25 Crocker of Gold #38 Spellementary School #13 Timmy Turnip #26 Beach Blanket Bozos #39 Operation Dinkleberg Read more * Crocker of Gold * Operation Dinkleberg * Beach Blanket Bozos External Sponsor Links * Click here! Buy a sponsored link and description for your website on this page. Act quickly, the few sponsorship slots sell out fast! Retrieved from "http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Teacher%27s_Pet" Related Categories Categories: Episodes needing a synopsis | Season 7 | Season 7 episodes | Episodes Add category * Showing 2 most recent 3 comments 90.197.74.90Anonymous User Log in? * Rey2239 isn't teacher's pet has been a title for disney movie: Teacher's pet. September 6, 2010 by Rey2239 Reply o MrLeap Yeah, and there was a series too. November 10 by MrLeap * Mr. E (look at the name) How come Mr. Crocker didn't (when he was a beearmadillopersiansquirreldog creature) notice Cosmo, Wanda and Poof and capture THEM as well? BENDER: Well, the way I see (snores). July 11, 2010 by Mr. E (look at the name) Reply Pages on Fairly Odd Parents Wiki Add a Page 3,888pages on this wiki Latest Photos Add a Photo 42,137photos on this wiki * by Cosmo241 1 day ago Posted in Cosmo Cosma * by Lord Beckett 1 day ago Posted in The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules, more... * by 120d 1 day ago Posted in When Nerds Collide!/Images * by 120d 1 day ago Posted in Anti-Wanda/Images * by 120d 1 day ago Posted in When Nerds Collide!/Images * by 120d 1 day ago Posted in When Nerds Collide!/Images * by 120d 1 day ago Posted in When Nerds Collide!/Images * by 120d 1 day ago Posted in When Nerds Collide!/Images * by 120d 1 day ago Posted in When Nerds Collide!/Images * by 120d 1 day ago Posted in When Nerds Collide!/Images * by 120d 1 day ago Posted in When Nerds Collide!/Images * See all photos See more > Recent Wiki Activity * Tootie/Images/A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! edited by JeremyCreek 3 hours ago * Denzel Crocker edited by Lord Beckett 5 hours ago * Trixie Tang/Images/Class Clown edited by HeartlessSlayer 7 hours ago * Timmy Turner/Images/Channel Chasers/2 edited by Lord Beckett 8 hours ago See more > More from * Hart of Dixie Wiki Watch Rachel Bilson in Hart of Dixie! See more... * Pan Am Wiki Remember when flying used to be glamorous and exotic? See more... * Big Bang Theory Wiki Are you rooting for Penny and Raj? See more... Random Wiki Around Wikia's network Random Wiki * * * Wikia Inc Navigation Entertainment * About Us * Community Central * Careers * Advertise * Contact Wikia * Terms of Use * Privacy Policy * CC-BY-SA ${sspl} ${swti}${scls} ${SSPL}